My prince charming
by LivCarin
Summary: Sequel to online friends. Sky still has not found his princess, all he knows is that she has been taken hostage by Valtor and the Trix. What happens when Sky falls for the wrong girl. Find out in my prince charming.
1. here we go again

Sky's POV

The first thing I did when I saw the message Dragon fire gave me was scream, then I read it again to see if maybe she was pulling a prank on me and the words J.K were now on the screen but her last message still held those twelve horrid words:

Help, Trix and Valtor attacked, trying to take my powers sky help! – Dragon fire

That's when I made my decision, I ran out of my room to find the boys, when I found them I probably sounded like a mad-man because Brandon then said

"Sky, slow down, we can't understand you"

"Sorry, but dragon fire was kidnapped"

"How do you know?" Riven asked

"Because she sent me this message" I said showing them my phone

"Well in that case let's go show it to my uncle" Helia said standing

"What good will that do?" Nabu asked

"My uncle can give us permission to look for the her" Helia said in a duh tone

"Well in that case, what are we waiting for" sky said as he ran to Professor Saladin's office

"He really loves her doesn't he?" Brandon asked as the followed Sky

"It must be true love" Timmy said "he has never seen his face yet he'd do anything for her"

"Then let's hope we can help her or sky will be heartbroken" Nabu said

Bloom's POV

I woke up with my head throbbing

"What happened?" I asked to no one in particular

"You were captured with us" I heard a voice say

I turned my head and saw a girl with bluish black hair that went down to her feet in a purple dress

"The names Chimera and those witches got me to" she said holding out her hand

"Bloom" I said shaking her hand "how many have been taken?" I asked her looking around

"Ten counting you and me" she said

Suddenly a portal entered a Valtor stepped out with two more girls

"Make that twelve" she said looking at the new arrivals

One girl had pink hair and was wearing blue jeans, pink boots and a pink and green shirt with a paw print on it. The other was blond and wearing dress with a white top and a red skirt, she also had knee length boots on. I looked around and saw Stella, Musa, Flora, Aisha, Tecna and three other girls I didn't recognize. They were all still unconscious.

Sky's POV

"Boys this is very serious, but I don't think I can let you go" Saladin said to the boys in his office

"Why not?" I asked

"Because you already missed a lot of school on your last mission" Saladin explained

"With all due respect sir" Timmy said speaking up "if what the message said is true this girl is in danger"

"And why is that Timmy?" Saladin asked

"Because the Trix are the granddaughters of the ancestral witches and Valtor is the wizard that tried to destroy sparks with the witches" he said

"And how would you track this girl?" he asked

"We could use a power locater" Timmy suggested "it doesn't give exact people or places but it can give us a general idea of where she is"

"Very we-" Saladin started

The orb on his desk started blinking and as he read the message he face becaome despaired

"What is it uncle?" Helia asked

"Looks like five princesses have gone missing"

"Which ones?" Nabu asked, probably thinking about Aisha

"Princess Diaspro of Isis" Sky paled, she was his fiancé after all "princess Roxy of earth, princess Stella of solaria" Brandon looked like he had just been punched in the stomach "princess Aisha of Andros" Nabu looked like he was going to cry "and princess Bloom of Sparx" he finished as sky paled even more

"Anyone else?" Timmy asked

"The disowned princess of Melody" Saladin said

"And her name is?" Riven inquired

"Musa" he responded

"So that's t least six girls missing" Timmy said "can you give us a warrant to search for them"

"Fine, your mission is to defeat Valtor and the witches and bring these girls back safely"

"Yes sir" we all said together as we ran out of his office

Bloom's POV

It took about an hour for all the girls to wake up but when they did we started introducing ourselves because we assumed we were going to be there for a while

"My name is Roxy" the girl with pink hair said "and I am princess of earth and fairy of animals"

"My name is Diaspro" the blonde that came with Roxy said "and I am princess of Isis and fairy of Jewels." "Sounds like a pretty power" Stella said to herself

"I'm Aisha" Aisha said "and I'm princess of Andros and fairy of waves"

"I'm Stella" the sun fairy said "and I'm princes of solaria and fairy of the sun and moon"

"I'm Chimera" she said "and I'm countess of solaria" she looked at Stella "and I'm not sure what my power is yet" she said looking slightly embarrassed

"I'm Musa fairy of music" Musa said "and I'm from Melody"

"I am Tecna fairy of technology and resident of zenith" Tecna said

"I'm flora fairy of nature" flora said "and let me guess, you're from Linphea" Roxy asked, flora nodded

"I'm bloom fairy of fire" I said. The three girls that hadn't introduced themselves bowed slightly "its an honor to meet you Princess Bloom" one of the girls said

"My name is Ruby" she said, she had long aqua hair pulled into a ponytail and golden eyes "I'm fairy of heat and from Sparx"

"My name is Ember" a girl with dark red hair and bright red eyes said "and I'm the fairy of radiation also from Sparx"

"And I'm Flare" a girl with hair like mine and piercing green eyes said "I'm also the fairy of fire and like my sisters I'm from Sparx"

"Now that we know each other, I have a plan for escaping" I said to the girls

"We were brought here by Valtor and the Trix" Ember said "we are never getting out"

"that were your wrong" I said "I have a feeling help is on its way"


	2. the quest for you

Sky's POV

"Dude, why don't you just send Dragon Fire a message asking her where she is?" Riven asked

"Dude, do you really think it would be that easy?" I asked him

"Well duh, it is in fairytales and we have fairies don't we"

"Ha, ha" I said

"I try" Riven replied

"But seriously I can't" I told him "she must have dropped her phone when she was taken because she hasn't responded to any of the messages I have sent her"

"Dude, I just thought of something" Brandon said "what are you going to do about Diaspro when you finally meet Dragon fire?"

I froze "umm..." "Seriously dude, you haven't thought of that?" Nabu asked looking incredulous "I was just thinking of meeting her" I replied "but I guess I'll talk to my parents and convince them that she is better than Diaspro"

"Good luck sky" Timmy said. He knew as well as I did that this was never going to work

Suddenly I heard a beeping noise coming from the tracker "looks like it picked up on the dragon fire" Timmy called "and sky" he said looking at me "yes" I replied "you might want to treat her well, with that kind of power she could obliterate you if you make her mad"

"What do you mean?" Helia asked

"I mean her signal is so strong that she must have the same amount of power in her hand as a Charmix fairy has in her entire body"

"Wow" Nabu said

"Anyway, how long until we get to her location?" Riven asked

"I'd say we have just over an hour until we arrive" Timmy responded

"Well until then I say we interrogate Sky" Brandon said

"Why me?" I asked them

"Because we want to the scoop on dragon fire, tell us everything you know"

"Well I know almost everything except her name"

"Be specific" Nabu said

"Well I know she has red hair though I'm not quite sure what shade. I don't know her eye color but I know she has a pet bunny named Kiko"

"Wait, how do you know she has a pet bunny named Kiko, there is no way that came up in a conversation" Riven pointed out

"That's how we met" I told the guys

"She told you about her bunny?" Helia asked looking confused

"No she was trying to get Ste-" I stopped, Stella was on earth when Dragon Fire sent me that message (accidentally of course) which means she must have been on earth too and wasn't Bloom on earth with Stella, but I never saw Bloom with a bunny and when I yelled that I was texting Dragon fire she didn't react or tell me but then again she loved taunting me that she knew who I was and that I didn't know her name. Argh this is so confusing.

"Sky, are you ok" Helia asked

"Guys" I said to them "Bloom is dragon fire"

Bloom's POV

"So how exactly do you propose that we escape this cell?" Flare asked

"Simple" I responded "before I was taken I sent a message to my prince charming-"

"Ooh, you sent sky a message asking for help" Stella squealed

"Sky!" Diaspro yelled "sky is my fiancé"

"Fiancé!" the Winx girls yelled "Sky said he was single"

"Single, he has been engaged to me for three years!" Diaspro

"Awkward" Roxy said, probably just to break the tension

"Anyway, you sent a message to Prince Sky?' Ember asked

"Yep and I feel like he should be coming soon" I said

"Good to know Pixie" I heard

"Icy!" we all yelled at the same time

"Aww, how sweet the pixies have learned to recognize you ice" Dracy said stepping out of the shadows

"Where's your sister Darcy?" Ruby asked

"Right here heat wave" Stormy taunted

"Anyway" Icy said rolling her eyes "what's this about the prince?"

"Nothing" I replied

"That's what you did isn't it, you sent a distress signal to the prince of Eraklyon"

"No" I denied

"No matter, he will never find you" Darcy said

"And what makes you so sure of that?" I asked even though I knew I was poking the beast

"We are in shadow haunt" Stormy said as we paled

"Tracking signals are disoriented if you get near it and the likely hood of a ship surviving the journey is only 23%" Tecna stated

"Way to go Tec, you just made matters worse!" Stella yelled

"Sorry, I was just saying" Tecna defended

"Girls, I say we converge and attack these witches"

"I wou-" Darcy started but was interrupted by Icy putting a hand on her shoulder

"The twelve of us attempted a convergence spell but it didn't work, the spell just fizzled out before it could get very far. The witches started laughing but what worried me was that suddenly Flora and Chimera passed out, broke into a sweat and started writhing on the floor

"They're back" Stella said looking worried

"I know" I said as the same happened to Ember, Ruby and Flare

"Aww, you didn't actually think we would let you actually attack us" Darcy taunted as Diaspro and Roxy fell into the same state

"Bloom" Aisha said as she started sweating "help us"

"I'll do anything if you will wake Diaspro, Roxy, Ember, Ruby, Flame, Chimera and Flora"

"Actually you can keep Diaspro like that" Stella said as I shot her a glare

"Keeper of the dragon Flame, suffering like her friends or working for us" Icy said

"Working for us" Stormy yelled as Darcy yelled "Friends"

"I think we will leave her with her friends" Icy said, Laughing as Musa, Aisha and Tecna fainted

"Oh and by the way once you fall into that state" she said pointing at the girls "you'2qre signal will go out as if you were dead" Stella fell as well

"Goodbye Bloom, see you when you wake up" with that she turned and stalked out the door with Darcy and Stormy on her heel

"Sweet dreams!" Darcy called out as I passed out as well.


	3. my nightmare world

**Sorry for the long wait. But to make it up to you I have an extra long chapter for you. Enjoy!**

"But wouldn't Bloom have told you that she was dragon fire" Timmy reasoned

"Yes but her favorite activity was taunting me about her identity, Plus she was the only girl from sparks that was kidnapped" I reasoned

"That we know of" Helia put in

"Plus didn't she say she was friends with Bloom, not that she was bloom" Nabu said

"But she wanted Stella to babysit her bunny" I said

"Yet you never saw Bloom with a bunny" Riven put in

"He's right sky" Brandon said

"But if Stella was going to babysit her bunny that means Dragon Fire had to be on earth" I said

"Well like Helia said, we don't know if only these girls were taken" Timmy said

"So, what does that have to do with Dragon Fire?" I asked

"Simple, if there are other girls and the same thing happened to them as what happened to the Winx girls, they would have been on earth as well" Timmy said

"so what you're saying is that Bloom is not dragon fire" I said

"No, were not saying that, were just saying you shouldn't run up to her and ask if she is your true love" Brandon said

"Thanks Bro" I said to him as I sat down

Suddenly the ship we were in started to shake

"What's happening?" Helia asked

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Nabu asked

"Good" I decided

"We now know where the girls are"

"Bad news?" Riven asked

"The girls are in shadow haunt and shadow monsters are attacking the ship" Nabu said

I looked out the window and saw a giant shadow monster jump for the ship then a saw the outline of a girl with a very long ponytail who looked like she was laughing.

"That's Icy" Brandon said looking over my shoulder "she is leader of the Trix and 100% evil"

"Then in that case we better find those girls quick" I said

"I couldn't agree more" Riven said as we heard a crack from outside the ship

"Engines one and two are down!" Timmy yelled

"The backup engines have been torn off" Nabu responded

"Were going down" Helia said "I would hold on to something if I were you"

"Don't worry dragon fire I will find you" I said as our ship crashed

Bloom's POV

This has happened before, I have broken out in sweat and fainted on the spot. I was back into my nightmare world. I looked and saw four figures, three girls and a man.

"Bloom good to see you again" the male voice said

"I'm pleased to say the feeling is not mutual" I growled at him

"Well get used to it" a female voice said

"Yeah" another voice joined "you are not going anywhere anytime soon"

"Wow, does the great and powerful Icy have nothing to add" I mocked

"Shut up pixie" she growled

"Really icy" I said "still confusing fairies and pixies"

"Shut up bloom" Stormy said

"I'd rather not" I replied

"You are in no position to mock us" Darcy said

"They are right Bloom" Valtor added

The four of them disappeared and I felt a searing pain consume my body

Aisha's POV

I heard rushing water, looked around and noticed that I was in my nightmare. I started banging against the glass as the water gout higher and higher I couldn't get my head above the water because I was tied to the bottom of the tank. I looked around frantically as the water got higher and higher. When the water reached my neck it suddenly shut off. I looked around and saw four figures

"Well, well, well, how ironic is it that the water fairy is about to drown" a female voice said

"You are a witch!" I yelled at the girl

"Duh what else would we be" another voice said

"Pixies can't do damage like this" a third voice added

"Icy, Darcy, Stormy" a sharp male voice said "these girls are fairies, pixies are only 5 inches tall"

"Whatever" Icy said as the water started to rise again. The four figures disappeared as my head slipped under the water and I stopped breathing.

Musa'S POV

"Aww, how sweet, a fairy without a voice" Icy said

"I have a voice" I said though I could feel myself getting weak

"of course, you just can't sing" Darcy said

"Sonic Blast" I yelled as my anger reached its premium. As I fired the spell I felt pain begin to wrack my body

"Silly little fairy, you must remember your powers are music based so you can't attack us"

"Witches!" I yelled as I became weaker

"I know isn't it great" stormy said

"Not really" I muttered under my breath

"Well in that case let me convince you" Darcy said with a flick of her wrist

At first I questioned what they did but then it hit me, I could no longer hear anything they were saying. I screamed but couldn't hear it. The witches looked as though they were laughing but I still could hear nothing. The final thing I felt before I passed out was the sound of a flute.

Stella's POV

I was standing in a sunlit field

"Well this isn't so bad" I said to myself

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to change that" a voice said

"Who's there?" I yelled

Instead f getting a response a cloud passed over the sun, I felt slightly weak but more terrified, this was shaping up to be my most terrifying nightmare yet. The light in the field was slowly fading and so was my energy. Suddenly four figures stepped out of the shadows

"Nice work Darcy" Icy said

"I know right" the witch replied

"Girls could you focus" Valtor said to the Trix "anyway" he said turning to me "hope you like dark because that is all you're going to see for a while, finish her off Darcy"

Suddenly the darkness converged and I realized I was in a darkness bubble that was was not only making me weak but also sucking my power. I fainted as I was completely consumed by the darkness.

Flora's POV

I was walking down an avenue in Linphea with plant on either side of me. Usually plants and I live in harmony but I quickly realized that this was my nightmare and I was going to be attacked soon. As if on cue four ivy vines came towards me, the vines grabbed my ankles and wrist and held me upside down. While I was in that position four people came up to me, three of them were witches and the fourth stayed in the shadows.

"Let me down" I said trying to sooth the vines around my ankles and wrist, this just made them grab tighter

"Aww, little nature fairy don't hate the plants" Stormy cooed

"What do you want?" I asked

"Don't you get it, we want to break you" Darcy said

"Why?" I asked

"Because it is much easier to steal powers from a broken fairy then a normal fairy" Stormy replied

"Well it won't work" I replied even though I could feel more ivy cocooning my body and blood rushing to my head

"Keep telling yourself that Flora" the shadow said as the pressure in my head became too much and I lost consciousness

Tecna's POV

I couldn't think, I couldn't process anything. All I was totally conscious of as the fact that I was in a nightmare. I fell to the ground and curled into the fetal position. I didn't move until I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up and saw three witches and a wizard

"Stay away" I said in a weak and pitiful voice

"Why should we" the storm witch challenged

"Because, I, say" I replied

"Wow, such a valid reason" Darcy mocked

"This, not, real, friends, come, soon" I said

"Wow, it's kind of funny watching the smartest Winx member reduced to speaking like a two year old" icy said looking amused.

"Girls, finish the job" Valtor spoke up "we still have nightmares to visit"

The Trix each raised a hand and pointed them at me, at that moment my mind shut down.

Chimera's POV

"Based on what the girls had told me this was a half conscious state when my powers would attack me but I dint know what my powers were so it was always as if I was in a suspended animation. Suddenly four figures flew over to where I was.

"How cute, a pixie without wings" she mocked

"Actually she's a pixie without powers" another girl corrected her

"It doesn't matter really, all that matters is that even though she could hurt us in this simulation she can't because she doesn't even know how to activate her Winx" Darcy added

That's it, I said to myself as I became super angry at the Trix

"Get away from me" a green light shot out of my hands and hit the trix, they were sent tumbling back as the fourth figure came toward me

"Very good darling, your powers are controlled by your emotions" he said as he disappeared

Diaspro's POV

I hate it when this happens I said to myself. Whenever I have these nightmares I am attacked by gold, ruby, diamond, any jewel you can name comes towards me and pierces my skin, I knew it wasn't real but it still hurt. I braced for the attack to come but it never came, I opened my eyes and saw I was in a diamond case that had gold spikes coming from every angle, if I moved even an inch I would be pierced. At that moment four figures appeared on each side of my box, one fired a spell and I flinched into the gold, this continued to happen until the only male figure raised his hand. The gold turned to pillows and I collapsed from the blood loss.

Roxy's POV

"Down" I said to the wolf that was cornering me, a magic trail came out of my palm and hit the wolf directly between its eyes. "Yes" I cheered as the wolf sat

Suddenly the wolf got up and started charging at me, just as it was about to get me I felt myself be lifted, I looked around and saw a snake, now being the fairy of animals snaked usually don't bother me but when I'm in my nightmare world they are the worst. Suddenly the snake launched me in the air and I felt myself be suspended in the air

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in" Icy said

"Actually what the lion dragged in" Stormy put in

"What?" I asked genuinely confused

"Icy meant look what the lion is about to drag out" Stormy said as a lion came up and bit me.

Flare's POV

"Well sisters look where we are" I said as I stood up

"Another volcano" Ember said stating the obvious

"Why do we always land in a volcano?" Ruby asked as she kicked a piece of obsidian

"Because that's where our power originates" I replied

"Yeah sis" ember said stepping in "bloom was probably set on fire, Aisha was probably drowned, and they probably took away Musa's hearing, or at least part of it"

"Then why are we not suffering?" Ruby asked as clueless as ever

"Because we..." I stopped, sisters we have company

"Hello girls" the first figure said

"Hello master" we replied as we dropped to one knee

"Do you have any news for us?" a second figure asked

"Yes" Ember replied "a team of specialist is coming to help free the prisoners"

"Anything else?" a third figure asked

"No master" Ruby said

"Very well, enjoy the fire" Icy said as she Darcy and Stormy teleported from the volcano


End file.
